Trusting the Tulip Bulb
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: A Jellicle queen we know and love goes into the supernatural to try to find her true soul mate. Two years later she returns and finds something a little unexpected.


AN: The Eternal Triangle spell isn't mine. I'm not sure who's it is, but I found it in the GOOD SPELL BOOK, collected and written by Gillian Kemp.  
  
Trusting the Tulip Bulb  
  
Silence. The moon shone down upon the empty yard, her pale liquid light casting soft shadows on lifeless objects, making them aper to come alive. A rustling noise could be heard, then a thump. The sound was illuminated in the deep silence, making it seem three times louder then it actually was. A small form crept quietly into the moonlight. A small raven black queen kitten moved swiftly through the piles of junk, a small, red, leather bound book in her mouth and a brown bag over her back. She paused, glancing around. She knew no one was near, for the ball was tomorrow night. No one was aloud to set foot inside the junkyard for three days. It gave the yard a more peaceful urea. That was why what she was doing was so dangerous. But it had to be done. She had to have the answer she needed by the next Jellicle Ball. Sighing softly the kitten pushed the book under a hole in the fence, then crawled under herself. Walking to a small clearing of grass that only she knew of, the queen stopped and sat. Flipping open the red book, she quickly found her marker.   
  
The Eternal Triangle  
  
If you are undecided between two admirers, magic   
can help.   
Take two tulip bulbs. With a new pen scratch the  
name of one suitor on each bulb. Remembering which  
bulb represents which lover, plant the bulbs beside  
each other in a pot, window box, or garden.   
  
The bulb that blooms first will reveal the admirer  
who is most deserving of you.   
  
Demeter put the book down and with her claws dug two holes in the soft earth. When finished she flipped the bag off her back and dumped it open. She picked up one of the tulip bulbs which had been so helpfully provided by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Because felines don't have the right structure to hold a pen or pencil, Demeter sheathed one of her claws. She had filed them all down so the edges were new, hoping to make up for the loss of a NEW pen. Carefully she scratched Rum Tum Tugger onto the bulb and dropped it into the right hole, grinning impishly at herself. ALL the kitten queens wanted Tugger. He was cute. Still grinning she picked up the other bulb and scratched in Alonzo. He was one of the strongest kitten toms in the world. Well at lest in the junkyard. Demeter quickly dropped that one into the left hole. Then, throwing the dirt back over both she sat for a moment, then grabbed the book and bag and left. Unfortunately, she never made it back to her home. She was captured by Macavity soon after she left the yard.   
  
The queen disappeared for more then two years, returning just in time for the Jellicle Ball. She would go no where near the toms anymore. The Jellicles could only guess at the horrible things the poor queen had been through. But then, toward the end of the ball, Macavity returned and kidnaped Old. D, then tried to take Demeter too. Munkustrap, the leader to be, fought Macavity. The queen had no idea why he did it. Surly only because she was a member of the tribe, but still, when she cleaned his wounds she felt a certain spark of electricity when they touched. And she couldn't shake the feeling that he looked at her differently. Not the way the other toms did. After the ball the queen unknowingly went through the old opening in the fence and walked a ways. She stopped, surprised. Two tulip blossoms stood side by side. The one to the left was much healthier the other. The queen remembered the night she had planted them so long ago, but couldn't help being shocked that they were still there. She didn't remember everything from the spell. She did however remember that the healthier one was the tom worthy of her love. Carefully the queen began to dig up the plant on the left. She brushed the dirt and mud off the bulb, trying to find . . . THERE! But, it couldn't be right. The queen blinked once. She had carved the names' Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger, yet the bulb read . . . Munkustrap.   
  
"Demeter? Is that you?" Demeter jumped and turned to find Munkustrap behind her.   
  
"Mu, Munku. I, er, I . . . I want to thank you for saving me for Macavity tonight." Demeter whispered. She was terribly confused about how his name had ended up on the bulb, and nervous that he was there before her now.   
  
"Demeter, I . . ." Munkustrap stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, and kissing her gently on the mouth. Demeter felt it then. Love. She didn't know how it happened, but somehow it had. And she was willing to trust the knowledge of the tulip bud. And she was willing to trust Munkustrap with her heart. 


End file.
